Amar A Alguien
by kamilatancha06
Summary: Realmente te deseo lo mejor. nathanette
1. Chapter 1

Soy tan absurdo, tratando de llamarle la atención, aun me pregunto porque no me rindo como voy a conquistar tu hermoso corazón cuando ya está ocupado.

Hoy es un día común y corriente, me senté en mi lugar para esperar que llegará la chica más hermosa de mundo, como siempre llegara tarde como no tenía que hacer, empecé hacer bocetos de su rostro, imaginar un futuro con ella es una mi especialidad aparte del dibujo, faltaba unos minutos para la entrada cuando llegó iluminando la habitación y cortando mi respiración no he logrado entender como un ser tan hermoso puede existir y yo pueda verlo.

Puedo hacer una lista sin fin porque me gusta tanto y porque es tan perfecta para dibujar, aunque a nadie le interesa lo que piensa un muchacho tímido de colegio.

Creo que dibujado cada una de su expresiones con dedicación pero en todas he encontrado dos que detestó la primera es de tristeza sólo en pocas ocasiones la he logrado ver, ella es demasiado hermosa que no tiene que tenerla nunca en su rostro y la otro no la detesto sólo que esa expresión sólo se la entrega a alguien que no soy yo, es la expresión de una mujer enamorada, sólo verla me enamora cada vez más, sólo que no es para mí es para alguien que no sabe tus sentimientos por él.

Yo no puedo decir que odio al que tiene sus amor, ya que es el chico perfecto, hasta no la culpo de sólo verlo a él, es todo lo que una mujer desea además yo no soy rival para tal perfección.

Yo solo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella sea correspondida para ver la feliz aunque me destruya el corazón al mismo tiempo," cuando amas a una persona siempre hay que desear que sus sueños se cumplan aunque implique que no sea el mismos que los tuyos" era una frases que haya escuchado hace mucho en una canción de uno de los tantos cantantes que había en las calles de París así que aunque duela sé que serás feliz.

Aún que creo que te amaré siempre marinette y haré lo que pueda para que seas feliz.

%%%%%%&&&&&&&%%%%%%%


	2. El tiempo hace sus jugadas

Dedicado a rosa-negra-2002

Para: Marinette.

De Nathaniel.

El amor es algo extraño, no es así, sabes porque, no es así.

Un día estábamos en el colegio todos juntos unos niños empezado a experimentar cosas por ejemplo el "amor" , yo caí enamorado de ti cuando te vi sonreír y a ti también te sucedió lo mismo pero con otra persona que no era yo , compartiendo muchas aventuras juntos, pero en parpadeo, estábamos en la graduación donde nos dirigimos a futuros diferentes, tu ya tenías un futuro decidido con tu pareja y yo tenía el mio, me dolía que perdería a mi inspiración, mi musa y que ya no vería a la persona que amo, pero era feliz porque habías conseguido ser correspondida y amada por el amor de tu vida.

Otro parpadeo sucedió, yo ya estaba terminando mi carrera en Bellas Artes, era un adulto -muy guapo según las chicas, no te enojes, sólo repito - al igual que yo tu creciste, si pensaba que eras bonita cuando eramos niños ahora siendo adultos eres hermosa, una diosa, era lo que podía ver en las revistas de moda, la única manera que podía verte ya que tener una relación con un modelo famoso te hace el foco de atención de todos y más si estabas siendo muy solicitada por tus diseños de ropa.

Siendo un adulto hecho y derecho con una trabajo estable, me había recinado amarte toda mi vida, que me quedaría solo, cuando vi el anuncio de tu matrimonio, reí con melancolía mientas llore, "moriré amándote " dije entre sollozos, es vergonzoso confesarlo pero pediste que sea sincero ¿no?, se que sonó muy romántico pero eran las palabras que salieron de mi corazón.

Fue casi una semana después del anuncio que te vi en persona, casi cinco años sin tenerte tan cerca hizo estragos en mi, recuerdas que sólo podía tartamudear, sonrojarme como un tomate y moverme inquieto, pero me fui tranquilizando al oír tu voz, tu risas, me hizo creer que estaba en un sueño, un sueño que me deseo quedar.

Pero otro parpadeo pasó pero no fue tan grande sólo paso seis meses desde nuestro encuentro, ese encuentro trajo consigo risas, citas, miradas, pero también trajo un beso con unas palabras decisivas, es palabras me hizo hacer esta carta , tu dijiste, para ser exacto dos días antes de tu boda, estabas extraña hasta me pediste reunirme contigo a las dos de la mañana en la torre eiffel, " se sincero con lo que te preguntaré - asentí si entender lo que sucedía -quiero que me digas porque no puedo casarme, dímelo por favor , dame valor para poder tener un futuro contigo " dijo para besarme y salir corriendo dejándome parado con una incertidumbre horrible .

Sabes que no soy bueno hablando, por eso decidí escribirte todo la razón por la que no debes casarte, si no te quedo claro puedes parar de leer, mirarme a los ojos y te diré " te amo", con todos mi sentimientos.

Pero también está carta es para decirte que yo quiero un futuro contigo también, pero a que costo, se que Andrien te dará un futuro con lujos que mereces, comparado conmigo que soy un simple profesor de artes de una universidad -no es que sea pobre pero no te podría dar todo lo que quisiera darte -, el puede darte el impulso que te falta para tu fama de diseñadora y yo no, me culparía de hacerte fracasar.

Así que podrías contestar mi dudas - inseguridades - no me gusta sentirlas.

Fin

PD: te amo mucho.

Espero que ella terminará la carta, realmente estoy nervioso, me atrasé escribiéndola, por eso estoy en la habitación donde está ella con su hermoso vestido blanco, es como un ángel, si no estuviéramos en esta situación a pocos minutos de su boda y que el vestido es para casarse con otro hombre, me encantaría dibujarla.

Ella sólo leía, en una que otra ocasión se le escapa unas sonrisas, estoy seguro que la ha leído más de una ocasión porque me ha visto a los ojos y automáticamente le digo que la amo, se sonroja para volver a leer .

-Marinette - la llamé después de haber dicho por décima ves que la amaba, podía sonar un poco irritado pero la verdad estoy muy avergonzado y sonrojado, en estos momentos no se que es mas rojo mi cabello o mi cara.

\- te amo -exclamó de repente, no puede evitar brincar del susto - te amo Nathanaël , quiero un futuro contigo porque te amo, no me importa los lujos porque nunca me han gustado y me volveré más famosa con mi esfuerzo, así que ¿quieres un futuro conmigo? - entendió su mano que no dude en tomar, en un parpadeo estábamos corriendo por las calles de París, no nos importa que hemos dejado plantado ha más de mil persona, sólo corríamos.

Las personas solo veían una chica vestida de novia más bien una "novia en fuga", la novia de modelo más codiciado de Francia con hombre pelirrojo que claramente no era su prometido, corriendo si rumbo, pero lo que ellos ni saben que marinette y yo corremos hacia nuestro futuro juntos.

Fin


End file.
